The Dragonslayer's Daughter
by Spongi
Summary: It has been years since Fairy Tail was stranded on Tenrou Island, won the Grand Magic Games, and defeated Zeref once and for all. Now that they've settled down, the next generation has arrived! When a new dark guild threatens Fairy Tail, four up and coming wizards step up to help defend their guild.
Nashi Dragneel sat on the riverbank, swinging her legs above shimmering blue. The fading sunset was caught in the unfathomable depths, turning the river scarlet and orange. "Nashi! You're going to fall in there!" called a voice, jolting her out of her thoughts. Nashi got up, sighing. She knew who that was- she turned around. Her mother stood there, looking very disapproving. Nashi and her mother, Lucy Heartfilia, looked exactly the same- other than the fact that Nashi had bright pink hair, while Lucy's was a beautiful blonde.

"Your dad's going on a job, and I'm going to The Writing Festival. Stay with Ella and Erza, you hear?" Lucy said, "So you better stay safe!" "I will. Bye!" Nashi replied, giving her mom a hug.

Lucy's eyes softened. "I'll see you then," said Lucy, walking off towards the Magnolia Train Station. Nashi got up and started jogging uphill towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Ella was Nashi's best friend ever. Her mom was the famous "Titania" Erza. Erza and Lucy had gone on many jobs and had many adventures with each other, and knew each other very, very well.

Therefore, Ella and Nashi knew each other well. Ella's father was Jellal Fernandes. Ella had never met her father, and Erza refused to tell her why he never came to see his daughter.

Ella's most troubling, constant, problem was, When will I meet my father? She desperately wanted to see him.

"Hey," Nashi said to Ella. Ella nodded in acknowledgement, but was quiet. Nashi knew she was thinking, and she was pretty sure what. Ella's eyes grew wistful as she pulled out a copy of an old photograph that she always had. The original picture was in Erza's room.

It was Erza and Jellal, talking leisurely. It was most likely taken during the Grand Magic Games, before the Great Dragon War, where Nashi's father, Natsu Dragneel, and other dragonslayers had played a pivotal part in saving the world.

Erza was always sad- she always had the same air of sorrow around her. Luckily, she was a good and protective mom to Ella. Natsu said Erza had never been the same ever since Jellal had left.

"You seem out of it, girl," commented Nashi. Ella rose, her long blue hair spilling over her shoulders. "I guess I am," she said, a tiny smile hinting on her beautiful face. "Let's talk to Mirajane, she'll know about your father" suggested Nashi. " I already did, and Mira only told me that Jellal and Erza had a bad past. Apparently, after the Tenrou incident, they eventually became crazy in love. But she won't tell me why he left afterwards," sighed Ella in objection, and Nashi smiled at the thought of Erza being in crazy in love. "Well, can we get a drink?" asked Nashi, before correcting herself. "I mean something non-alcoholic." "Sure. Why not?" replied Ella, and both of them hurried to the bar at the front of the guild hall.

"Hey girls!" called Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss was the wife of Laxus Dreyar, a very scary wizard who could use Satan Soul, and a bartender.

Mira was not only a bartender, she was a very nice bartender. Maybe nicer than anyone else she knew! She also had a meddling streak- Mira would try to act as a matchmaker, and her ideas for putting people together could be horrific.

Nashi sat down next to Ella on a creaky old barstool. "Hey Mira! Could you get me a flavored grape milk and one water?" asked Nashi. "Sure thing!" replied Mira happily. When Mira returned, she had a crumpled paper in her hand.

Ame, their friend Blue's older sister sat down next to them.

"What do you have there, Mira?" Ame asked, sliding into a chair next to Nashi.

Nashi instantly recognized what the piece of paper was. It was a request from the request board in the guild.

"Oh, I see. A request, isn't it," Ame replied.

"Yep! I think that Nashi, Ella, Blue and Julien could do it!" answered Mira. She slid the paper over to them so they all could read it.

CATCH THE CONVICT!

 _An escaped convict has been seen around Clover, stealing food. We have found some Imperial soldiers and Rune Knights have been found knocked out in alleys and believe it was the work of him. This convict has been suspected to be behind these attacks and thefts. He wears a blue cloak but we have identified that he had blue hair_.

Ella subconsciously touched her own cerulean hair.

 _We would like you to catch him and help us return him to custody. We also know that he has a female comrade. We need the help of powerful wizards to catch him. The reward is a considerable 30,000,000 joule._

Nashi stared at Ella at shock. A considerable amount? Honestly?! That was an amazing sum of money! 30,000,000 joule!

"We'll take it!" said Ella, "just don't freak out my mother."

"Count on it," replied Mira with a wink, and Nashi grabbed the paper.

Nashi and Ella went out to the courtyard to find Blue and Julien sparring… with their shirts off! Nashi found herself thinking how dreamy that was, and she shook it off. These were her best friends. Number One Rule- do not fall in love with your best friends! Well, make that just Julien. She was crazy about him- and he was oblivious to her feelings.

"Hey guys!" Nashi managed, and Julien and Blue looked up.

"Can we go on a job?" asked Ella, and Julien wandered over.

"Yeah, sure. What are we doing?" said Julien.

"Catching a convict!" said Nashi brightly.

"I'm in!" crowed Blue. Julien nodded in agreement. So it was agreed then- catch a convict!

I know that it's really bad, but I'll update later. For now I needed to post _something..._

 _-Sapphirain_


End file.
